The Alice Game
by ritsu1207
Summary: It's a short story about Alice Game and who wins and what happens when the doll wins.It is pathetic at timeS but maybe it can open up your mind for new ideas,Please read and review.Suigintou fans will probably like it but other doll's fans can read.Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Rozen Maiden

Chapter 1

'SUISEISEKI, STOP IT! IT HURTS! SUISEISEKI, YOU ATE MY ICHIGO NANO! SHINKU, JUN SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!' screamed HinaIchigo.

'YOU LIAR CHIBI-ICHIGO. YOU DREW ON MY CASE! YOU CHIBI-ICHIGO! STOP LYING CHIBI-ICHIGO!' HinaIchigo got as a result from Suiseiseki.

'OI! Stop fighting! Fighting in the morning.'

Jun stood up from the sofa and tried to stop the fight. As always, he was not successful. Only Shinku could sort this out.

'Puny human, stay out of this. You are interrupting in something you don't have to. So this is considered as between me and HinaIchigo. So go away, you Chibi-human'.

This made Jun furious.

'Shinku, Stop them! Can't you? Where's Nori? NORI!!! OI NORI!' screamed Jun as loud as his lungs would allow him.

'What Jun-Kun? I am going to school for the activities. Bye and don't fight. Ok?' she said with a polite smile on her face and suddenly, POOF! Nori had not taken notice of the stair in front of her. She stood up, cursed the stair, opened the door and went outside.

'Boy, she was angry. All because of the chibi-human,'Suiseiseki said turning to Jun.

'Shut up you cursed doll!'

'AHHHHHHHH,' screamed Suiseiseki running around the house and hiding Shinku's back. Shinku turned and slapped Suiseiseki.

'Such noisy servants-'

'Shinku, I am not your servant and never be.'

'Who said that?' Suiseiseki said in her high pitched voice.

Somebody chuckled. HinaIchigo got hold of Jun's leg. He pushed her away.

'I didn't say anything,' HinaIchigo said, her voice with fright.

The voice chuckled again. Then somebody said, chuckling loudly.

'Shinku, what a pleasure to meet you again. You should be grateful I came to meet you all.' The voice chuckled again.

'Come out whoever you are.' Shinku called to the strangely familiar voice.

The voice chuckled.

'Shinku, you don't remember me?' the voice said.

Then with a magnificent swoop, a girl with white hair appeared just in front of Shinku and Suiseiseki. Suigintou. The first doll of the Rozen Maiden.

'Suigintou, what are you doing here?' Shinku asked.

'I was bored and so I decided to pay you fools a visit. Be grateful, I say it again,' Suigintou answered.

'What do you want from us?' HinaIchigo asked in her frightened voice.

'Why to take your Rosa Mystica, my dear,' Suigintou answered and with a grateful sweep with the help of her wings, she moved to HinaIchigo and touched her face. At this HinaIchigo flinched and moved away hurriedly.

'Fool, afraid of her own sister,' she chuckled again.

'You are a bigger fool!'

Suigintou expected HinaIchigo to say this. But she didn't. This time it was Jun. Suigintou glanced at Jun and then fixed her gaze at Shinku.

'You have a puny human over here? Shinku?'

'Yes Suigintou, the chibi-human is useless. He doesn't even go to scho-'

Yep, of course Suiseiseki was interrupted. Don't you ever see people being interrupted when they are saying foolish things even in front of the enemy? Yep, many times. So that's what happened now.

'Shinku another game of Alice Game!'

This came from outside. Yep, none and other Kanaria. But when she saw Suigintou, her face went all white. Who is she? , Kanaria wondered.

'Who are you? If you are a Rozen Maiden, then let's start the Alice Game!' Kanaria challenged Suigintou.

'Huh?' said Suigintou, and continued, 'who in the world are you? You want the Alice Game? You…….puny doll'.

'Who calls Kanaria, the most intelligent doll of Rozen Maiden?'

'Kanaria?' Suigintou raised her eyebrow. She did not know about any Rozen Maiden doll called Kanaria. No one did except Shinku, Suiseiseki and HinaIchigo.

'Anyway, I have come for one thing, Shinku.' said Suigintou.

'What Suigintou?' asked Shinku.

'Your Rosa Mystica, of course', Suigintou replied.

'You think I will give you my Rosa Mystica, Suigintou? What makes you think that? Without Rosa Mystica, I will die, Suigintou.' Shinku said, smiling.

'Then I take one, or no, but two of your fools.' Suigintou said, picking Kanaria by extending her wings. Kanaria screamed.

'Leave her Suigintou,' HinaIchigo said threateningly.

Suigintou squinted at HinaIchigo.

'Oh then I'll take you too,' Suigintou said. She jerked HinaIchigo from Jun's leg by her wings and chuckled again (how many times will she chuckle?).

'Shinku, come and take these fools before I take their Rosa Mysticae.', Suigintou showed Shinku a loathing smile and disappeared through the glass. She had taken Kanaria and HinaIchigo.

'Jun I am going to Suigintou,' said Shinku after a while.

'You can't. Suigintou is dangerous and powerful. You'll be dead before you say 'Rosa Mystica', said Jun. He tried to stop her but she was too determined. Nobody could stop Shinku at such times.

'Bye Jun.'

'No, I am going with you,' he said.

Shinku entered the mirror to Suigintou's N-Field. Jun followed in. Behind him was just the doll who hadn't spoken the whole time.

Suiseiseki. Now she was screaming to follow the two. Jun returned back and took Suiseiseki by the hand. Apparently he heard her screaming.

At last they entered the N-Field. It was a dark and isolated place. The place depicted loneliness. On the floor, there were broken fragments of dolls. Probably, she had turned them into junk. There were buildings filled with dirt. Some buildings were broken with broken doll arms and legs and bodies. It showed sorrow and loneliness.

'Such a sorrowful place,' Jun said.

'Suigintou come out. Give HinaIchigo and Kanaria back,' Shinku ordered, 'It's an order.'

Suigintou chuckled but she was no where in sight.

'Who are you to order me Shinku?'

They heard screaming. HinaIchigo. More screaming. Kanaria. Suigintou was apparently torturing them.

'Come out Suigintou,' Suiseiseki said frightened.

'If you really want me to come out then here I am. You just have to find me,' Suigintou said dryly and chuckled.

They heard more screaming, this time with real fear in them. Jun flinched.

'You cannot find me Shinku, is it? What's taking you so long? I am getting bored,' said Suigintou.

'Suigintou come out. You don't know what Shinku can do,' Jun yelled.

'SHINKU CAN DO? What can she do? Rose petals? Pathetic. Let's have a deal human. If you find me, I'll take you back safely to your pathetic house, but if you don't,' her voice sounded menacing,' then you and your pathetic fools will…………….ummm……………I will squeeze them to death. Until their Rosa Mysticae come out. A fair deal, huh, human?'

Jun hesitated. They all would die if they didn't find her. What would they do now?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was all up to Jun now. He had to make a decision. Suigintou was no where in sight. What would they do? They had to find her or else they would be dead meat. Well, he didn't know about him but the others were in grave peril. He would have walked away, and got home but the dolls were his friends and also Nori's.

'Oh, of course this is _my _N-Field. I know of every other corner of it. Not you pathetic. But I still give you a chance. Or I'll be generous and give you a clue. Ha, am I that stupid giving you answers? No way. Figure your way around my N-Field yourself. Hahahaha!!!!'Suigintou said, apparently talking to herself.

'Shinku, leave that Chibi-Ichigo, let's go home. I'm really scared here. Come on now,' said Suiseiseki.

'If you want to go home then go ahead. I'll save HinaIchigo myself then,' said Shinku forcibly.

Then a shrill loud yell came and then a laugh. At the same moment, a strawberry vine shot from nowhere and HinaIchigo fell on the floor lifeless, dead. Her one arm missing and her eyeballs popped out.

'HinaIchigo!' screamed Suiseiseki.

'Suigintou, why did you do this to her?' asked Shinku.

'Who wants to become Alice? I don't think it's her, Shinku,' said Suigintou teasingly.

'Then let's start the Alice Game,' said some another unfamiliar voice.

Suigintou and Shinku turned around. It was almost as if they looked alike although if they were dolls.

'It's me, the eight Rozen Maiden doll, Kirakishou.

'But did Father make a new doll? After HinaIchigo? I don't understand,' said Shinku observantly.

'Me neither,' said Suigintou.

Shinku looked up. It was little at times when both of them agreed to one thing. And this moment was an example. Shinku looked at Suigintou, her elder sister. She looked back and then noticed Shinku looking at her so looked away. Shinku thought, she was the one who thought Suigintou how to walk, talk, sleep , dream, play, be independent and then Souseiseki……. It was like nothing else. She sighed. She knew that Suigintou thought that she was a betrayer but she, Shinku couldn't do anything. She felt sorry for her, but if Suigintou didn't like her, then fine, she had to live without her.

'I see there are one, two and three Rozen Maiden dolls here. So shall we start the Alice Game? Who took the Rosa Mystica of that poor little doll?' Kirakishou asked.

'This is my N-Field and all the dolls scattered around here are all my victory,' said Suigintou, with an obvious air of pride. Kirakishou sensed this and then said, 'if you are so proud then start it then.'

'You are forcing me to do this, Kirakishou, I do not mean to hurt you….but if you are so eager then lets start The Alice Game,' Shinku said sighing.

'I won't!' screamed Suiseiseki.

'Why, are you too scared?' Suigintou said, 'then come here.'

She advanced and Suiseiseki held up her Rosa Mystica.

'Nooo!!' screamed Shinku and ran towards them. Unfortunately, she was too late. Suigintou had already taken it in her mouth and gulped it.

'Thanks Suiseiseki,' said Suigintou, smiling.

'Now let's start it,' she said.

'Bring it on!' said Kirakishou and advanced forwards.

Shinku flew up to them and they fought for each other's Rosa Mystica. Strawberry vines, roses, black feathers, crystals flew everywhere in the air.

'How could you take Suiseiseki's Rosa Mystica, Suigintou?'said Shinku while fighting with Suigintou's feathers which hit Kirakishou and she went flying to the other side.

'She gave me so easily. Dolls who have no intention to become Alice should die, just like the other dolls on the floor. Just like that stupid HinaIchigo fool, baca,' said Suigintou as she moved her head when a sharp string of roses flew by her by less than half an inch.

Meanwhile, Kirakishou coming back noticed something. She had just seen a trail of dirty mud covered footsteps. She decided to follow them. The trail was too long but this did not stop her. At last the long voyage finished. She saw the most peculiar scene. Someone was planting many different plants with water coming from nowhere and a pair of gardener's sheers. Who is she, Kirakishou wondered. She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not see Shinku and crashed into her. Both of them fell on the floor. Suigintou laughed heartily. The person or rather a doll was not disturbed by them. Peculiar again, Kirakishou thought.

It was longer than she thought, Suigintou thought. All three were determined to defeat each other.

But the thought disturbed her. It felt too bizarre to grasp the concept that someone's loyal servant and acquaintance would give something as great as their Rosa Mystica. Were they all really just bluffing to Shinku? Why did Suiseiseki give her the Rosa Mystica so easily? Why did HinaIchigo give her the Rosa Mystica? Did they want to die? Didn't they want to be Alice? If they didn't, then why did they give it to her? Why not to Shinku, who supported them? Well, it made no difference now that they all gave their Rosa Mysticae. She was the powerful in the battlefield.

Moments later, the doll seemed to look up from its long labour. She moved turned around and resumed her planting. That was quite strange as Kirakishou thought. Why didn't she join the Alice Game? Kirakishou abandoned the fight and flew towards her. What was she doing? Soon, Kirakishou found out that it was not she flying towards her but an invisible force pushing her towards that doll. She tried to stop but couldn't. She was there beside the doll and suddenly the earth became to wobble and shake. The shaking got violent. She became increasingly dizzy. The sky began to spin. Then in front of her, the sky became black and all was gone.

'Ergh….have to fight…can't give up…..rose petals!' strained Shinku and hit Suigintou with all her force. However she was so strong that to Shinku's surprise she did a counter attack which included all her powers, black feathers, strawberry vines, Suiseiseki's powers and so on.

Meanwhile, Kanaria who had been thrown ruthlessly to the ground stood up. The scene to the bright Kanaria was daunting. What was this place? She had never seen this place before. Who was the so-called Suigintou? She seemed evil as Kanaria made her way through the streets. This must be her N-Field, she thought. As she drew closer, she saw Shinku and Suigintou fighting. Finally, Kanaria flew over to these dolls. She planned a dramatic opening and maybe Kanaria had obviously succeeded.

'Hey you guys! I am here to start an Alice Game. So, now instead of two there are three dolls running for Alice. May the best win!'

And with that she flew rapidly towards the centre and immediately attacked with her violin before anyone could say anything else.

Kanaria was an easy target. Whilst she was sending out sound waves, one could easily attack and defeat her. However, Kanaria was not dumb herself. She kept view of everyone, so she often moved in circles and such shapes, making sure no one had an advantage over her.

As Kanaria finished her attack, she was met by thick crystal wines mixed with rose petals, strawberry wines and black deadly feathers. Of course the sound waves did affect the rest of the dolls; they managed to be quick to attack as quickly as possible. It was like everyone fighting for Kanaria, and Kanaria for herself. It was absolutely amazing. Amazing for Shinku, Suigintou but no fun for Kanaria. She was not a person or rather doll who would give up easily and she kept on holding. No soon had Kanaria finished an attack that something got hold of her. Something slithering as stealthy as a snake and slowly wringing on to Kanaria. None of the dolls had any luck of seizing Kanaria, but one. Shinku.

The vines were squeezing her to death. It was immense pain. She hated it. As life seeped out from her hands, she became breathless and slowly the Rosa Mystica floated into the air. A thud sounded in the surriundings and the lifeless Kanaria fell to the ground with her last desperate words, 'Bye dear Miccan.'

Lucky Shinku, Suigintou thought. Had seen the Rosa Mystica floating in the air and dived towards it. Damn her.

The battle continued for hours. It seemed non-stop. For Kirakishou, it was too much of thinking. Who was that doll? Kirakishou left her. She could not waste any more time. She had to win. With or without a Rosa Mystica, she had a chance of winning. Whomsoever she touched, vines would grow and squeeze to death. Summoning her moral courage and spirits, she joined Shinku and Suigintou, encountering Shinku with a new attack. A new Rosa Mystica. She had missed a lot.

6


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shinku with two Rosa Mysticae, Suigintou with three Rosa Mysticae and Kirakishou fought with their hearts. The willingness of becoming Alice and live with Father was so great that no one wanted to concede defeat. The battle raged on for hours, and Jun was desperately waiting for it to end. How much more time will it take, he thought annoyed. He felt like screaming out, like going back home and purchasing cars and then rejecting it half-way through. Jun, who was a mastermind in mathematics had flunked his maths examination and because of the constant mockery he left school and remained at home while Nori happily went to school.

There seemed a huge contrast between the brother and sister. Jun, the youngest was an arrogant and short-tempered youngster who enjoyed very little of life. Nori, on the other hand was the contented and the polite soft character in the house. They lived by themselves. Their parents had left them for their job. Had it not been for Shinku's arrival, the situation would have gotten worse and he would not have gotten moral courage and a comrade to talk about his emotions. When HinaIchigo comes he meets one of his long lost friend, Tomoe, and the situation of his not concentrating in studies and tension gets slightly better day by day.

He admitted, that he had changed a lot since he met, or rather come across Shinku, and in many ways, his life completely changed. He discovered things that were unknown to him or to Nori. His life had completely transformed to something magical, to something that he had never thought of before.

However, now the Game was testing his patience. He was deeply frustrated and shocked to find sisters dwell and quarrel in such a way, killing each other to become unique, perfect Alice and to live with their Father. Insensible! He wanted to go home and sit on his computer and he decided best to do so. He quietly shifted out of view and headed for the mirror when suddenly a sharp quiver of feathers and crystals came flying in to his destination, thus making it impossible to leave.

He cursed the dolls and looked up. It was obvious Kirakishou was losing and was now losing energy. One of the dolls would surely get her Rosa Mystica.

Then he saw something very surprising. A whip of plant had just come out of nowhere and had coiled around Kirakishou. It was tightening and Kirakishou could do nothing about it. Soon Kirakishou was squeezed to death and as her Rosa Mystica came drifting out, before Suigintou or Shinku had any time to fly towards the Rosa Mystica another doll had actually captured the lethal weapon.

'Souseiseki!' cried Shinku and Suigintou at the same time.

The doll who had watered the plants was none other than Souseiseki.

Both Shinku and Suigintou fighting the doll united was a unique site. Although fighting united, both of them had different purpose of fighting. Suigintou, for vengeance for destroying her by cutting her into half and Shinku, because they were the equal in the battlefield and that she had broken the trust between her and Sugintou.


End file.
